


There's no need to change it

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, M/M, Reminiscence of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: Piece based on "BUTTERFLY EFFECT" for Cantare Zine!The past is long gone. You shouldn't think too much about it.





	There's no need to change it

The bell rings, announcing the lunch break. The students rush out from the classroom, thinking about how they're going to enjoy their free time. One of the teachers stays inside the classroom, filling the class book, before closing it and leaving it on the desk. 

He thought what could he do on these minutes, and decided on heading to the faculty office, where he could finish other papers while having a meal and some green tea. When walking towards his destination, he would scold students that were running in the hallways, or listen to the ruckus from other students, which filled the atmosphere of the whole building. After finding the office, he took a seat, and proceeded to start unpacking his lunch. Akiomi would always bring homemade food, to take care of his health and keep track of what he ate. It wasn't easy, of course, it took precious time and money, but it was better than buying something on the convenience store, like _other people.._ did.

When glancing through the window, he could appreciate something unusual: A beautiful, fragile butterfly, sitting atop the frame of it. Its colorful, scaly-like wings dyed with a lavender tone. Looking back at it, Those wings had the same color as the teacher's eyes. The distraction from appreciating it was such, that he completely forgot what was he doing, ad just stared at it... Then it happened.

The image of the window and the butterfly started distorting, changing. He felt himself drift out from reality, and starting to float on what looked like an empty space, filled with what looked like photographic film rolls. This view gave him a bit of a nostalgic feeling, since analog cameras were used a lot before.. but not anymore. Everything was digital now, and those cameras just are a source of long past, sepia colored memories. 

And they really were. He realized some of the rolls had images on them, and he saw himself on them. A very small kid, who played on the park. With his parents. His childhood friends.. Everything was displayed. And they went really fast, as if he were rummaging through his memories. 

For a moment, he found himself horrified. They say that people see all of their memories before dying, right? Was he in that kind of situation? Was he seeing his past, because he was in his last moments? But how could that be? He was in the faculty office moments ago, it can't be. Was something happening on the school? He didn't think so. 

He hoped everything was okay, and kept watching, until he saw the start of his highschool education. Ah, that's right, Yumenosaki. He tried to reach out to it, hoping that would help him get back to reality, but he didn't expect what was about to happen. The roll sucked him in, and he started looking, from a rather distant point, what occurred in those memories. 

He saw his young self, happily following Jin. Happily eager to learn about all kinds of stuff, just to please him. Commenting him about his roles on TV and lives. Chatting with him excitedly. Asking about his life.

"...Do you like the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? I'm not too familiar with it.. allow me to study it!"

"Opera.. I shall study that as well"

_"I was rather dense back then, wasn't I"_ He thought to himself, cringing to the sight of his young self.

He asked so much to him, even when he didn't feel like he was allowed to.

"What is she doing right now? She must be a wonderful lady!"

"Nah, she passed away." 

"I-i'm sorry, i have no delicacy..."

Then something skipped, and he found himself in a live house, seeing his young self singing alongside who was, and still kind of is, the person he sought after. He could see himself being rather rude with him, and felt a stab on his heart. 

Right, he wasn't the best person back then. He felt jealousy, he felt anger, he felt fear. And Jin was the cause of all of them. And he probably knew it, but he preferred to defend Akiomi. He shielded him, but the youngest one couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't know what the harsh world had for him, even though he had his spare notes of people trying to let him down, his spare articles with people telling him to go back to the model industry, telling him that being an idol wasn't for him. 

But he still tried. He still walked down that path, and encountered himself with Jin. But at what cost? Jin was always there. It was never about his career, or his achievements, it was always about "Being Jin's friend". Did he, himself, feel like a friend? Not really. He felt like a joke, a sidekick character.

He understood his past self's feelings, but didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think how he treated others due to his own fear.. Even worse, Jin never blamed him. Jin never got angry at him. He also understood. But he didn't bother to explain.. he just took the shot as if it were something common to do. He wondered if he could do something to change that past. 

Was he dreaming?

Was this reality?

He tried to reach out to the smaller, slender figure. 

He tried to cover his eyes every time he saw an article blaming him for everything. 

Tried to cover his ears every time he watched the TV, always talking about Jin, to avoid the jealousy, even when he admired him so much. 

He tried to cover his mouth every time he was near Jin, to avoid snapping at him..

But nothing happened. Nothing changed.

He saw his younger self commit the same mistakes he would like to avoid, there was no way out. His eyes started to water, thinking of how much he hurted himself, how much he hurted Jin. 

...

Then they left. 

Jin left the industry, and void of something to reach for, he did too. 

They started becoming closer after that, hanging out, drinking. People were shocked to see them together sometimes, but didn't comment much. Some came to ask for a sign from Jin, some asked for Akiomi's sign, but it was much less. 

It was alright. 

At this rate, he would fade from the world of stars. He would become a piece of the sky, in the middle of the night. 

And he was alright with it, because Jin was there. 

Jin.. Jin.. It was always about him, wasn't it..? 

Something skipped again. 

"It was a blast~ Wrestling with the corrupted entertainment world together"

Not long ago, both of them talked about the past with the Transfer Student. _"Ah, that's right.. He thinks of it as a funny memory.. But i can't help but feel guilty about everything on it."_

Then he realized.

_"This is rather close to the present, isn't it? Is this about to finish?"_

"ey...

Hey...?"

And he snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Akiyan? Are you alright?" A too familiar voice asked.

"...Ah, yes. Did something happen?" He replied, regaining his composure after the rather sentimental thought. 

"Well.. You were making a lot of faces there..? Are you sure you're alright? You aren't suffering from dementia at this age, right?"  
  


"Stop making those kind of jokes, it's not funny." 

"Alright, alright~. Ah, are you eating wakame seaweed again? Is it because you don't want grey hairs? I think they'd look good on you~" 

"Stop!" He sighed, but internally thanked that he was back in reality again. He knew that he couldn't change the past, but in second thought, he didn't know if he would if possible either. Being in Yumenosaki, with those rowdy kids that felt like his children.. With Jin, cracking jokes every time.. 

Who knows what would have happened if he could change the past?

Would he still be an idol?

Would he hurt Jin even more with another action?

He was curious about it, but wasn't going to risk this future with him because of it.

He stood up, and without thinking much about it, kissed Jin on the forehead, then muttered a "Thank you." 

Jin looked at him wide eyed, while Akiomi sat down again and started eating his lunch.

"Eh?! Are you sure you're alright? You didn't eat anything weird, did you?"

Akiomi didn't reply, but looked at him with a rather happy expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyan baby it's okay we all make mistakes _(:3」∠)_ we still love u


End file.
